


The Running Chicken Nebula

by MessyScandinoodle



Category: Adam (2009), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fluff, For hannibly because she is sweet that is why, M/M, Rare Pair, masturbation mention i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScandinoodle/pseuds/MessyScandinoodle
Summary: Elias begged to go on a trip with Gabriel, called to consult at a special facility. Elias ends up hating the trip, until he meets Adam in the bathroom stalls.





	

Elias was not happy about any of this. Not at all. He did not want to go to America. He did not want to be in a hot place, away from home. He huffed and puffed the whole plane ride. How rude the flight attendants were! They knocked on the door whenever he went into the bathroom. He had gone as fast as he could! It was hard to be efficient when you were being jostled about in a tiny porta-potty. Not only that, but sitting in a tiny thing in the sky for 11 hours was awful in its own ways. Then the lines! How could they not get off the plane after it lands. It took another 12 and a half minutes just to get off the stupid vessel. His list of complaints were duly noted in a letter he would be sending the airlines, despite Gabriel telling him not to. Gabriel did point out that Elias was not required to come on this trip. He had thrown quite the fit over not being able to come. Stupid logic his brother used really. 

Now they were on their way to some wacked out space museum or something silly. Why not go and rest somewhere? He was feeling his lower parts getting all swollen and pained again, but he obviously couldn’t take care of it in a taxi cab. 

 

Arriving at this silly place, he made his way in with Gabriel. Gabriel quickly abandoned him to meet with the director. He told him to go ‘explore’. He hit the bathroom first. They were actually quite nice, and he felt quite comfortable doing his business in there. Though while he was in the middle of it, he heard a small voice. 

“Are you okay?” It asked from the other stall, and he of course stopped what he was doing. He went silent, breathing heavy as he wondered what he should do. The annoying person did not give up though, “Are you okay?” It asked again, and he let out a sigh,

“Leave me alone, it is rude to talk to someone in the bathroom.” He scolded, quickly getting up and tucking himself into his pants. He was of course completely indignant this person would dare interrupt him. So he burst out of the stall to confront his new enemy. 

Standing there, thumbs rolling over his other fingers nervously, was a small, curly haired man. He was nicely dressed, with a dress shirt tucked under a sweater vest. Suddenly, Elias did not feel so indignant. He simply stared, his hands balled into fists, and Adam stared at him, though he noticed it wasn’t even near his face. Then he realized what he  _ was  _ staring at. A hand moved quickly to cover it. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” Adam’s small voice was even more shy, and he took a deep breath, then sighed it out after he spoke. Elias huffed through his nose, lip twitching. “Don’t do it again.” Unbeknownst to Adam, this was possibly the nicest way Elias had ever handled anything, ever. 

“I’m very sorry, I could give you a tour for free, if you would like.” Although it was not in Adam’s power to really make that decision, he didn’t want the directors to be angry because he did something socially awkward. In reality they would most likely understand, but Adam did not want to lose this job. It was too important. 

Elias considered his offer for a few moments, then decided he didn’t want to wander around the facility by himself, and he found this man pretty. Elias didn’t know that boys could be this pretty, he was prettier than any of the women he had dated, and that was of course, a lot of women! 

 

Adam pointed up at the ceiling, which showed some of the major constellations, “Can you spot the big dipper?” Elias of course immediately pointed up,

“That one, right there,” he said proudly, and Adam stared at him for a moment,

“No, it’s over there.” He pointed up to it. Elias’s face twitched, and he huffed, 

“It’s different in the books we have at home.” Adams brows scrunched at that, 

“Then it’s not a very good book.” Elias agreed with this immediately, 

“I will make sure to get rid of all of them, and get new ones. Are there any you suggest?” This was apparently a rabbit hole, and Elias happily jumped down it to hear this pretty boy speak. He talked a lot, and for once Elias didn’t mind being quiet, and just listening. There was no need to interrupt him, besides Elias didn’t want to seem stupid to him, and after his blunder with constellations, didn’t want to do that again. 

“If you want, I can give you a list, maybe tomorrow if you come?” Elias was nodding as soon as he said it, 

“I want to see you again,” It was a blunt statement, but he truly wanted it. Adam simply nodded in reply, then continued the tour. 

 

Elias ended up following Adam right to lunch, his heart thrumming in his chest. He was beginning to ache again, but he couldn’t stop staring at him. Listening to him. What if he tried to kiss him? He wanted to try. As they sat on the bench together, sandwiches they had bought, he quickly turned to press his lips to Adam’s. Adam didn’t run away. He didn’t pull away, or, well, he didn’t do anything. When he pulled away, Adam’s eyes slipped open. He had closed his eyes, so that was good.

“Why did you do that?” Adam asked, and Elias wasn’t sure he had a good answer. 

“You’re very pretty.” He decided was the best answer. Apparently it was, as it caused Adam’s cheeks to turn pink, and he let out a soft noise. He didn’t know what to call the noise, but he really, really liked it. “Can I do it again?” There was no response for too long, and he was sure Adam was going to run away. He felt the tears already stirring themselves into his eyes. Then it happened. Adam nodded once, unsurely, then a few short times. 

Elias came in eager, smashing their lips together. Adam squeaked through his nose, but this time, he returned the kiss. It was over eager, and pushy, but Adam liked it. He liked when he didn’t have to make the first moves. He never knew when he should. Now he was excited, and he pulled from the kiss softly, 

“Elias, are you excited like I am?” That was it. That sealed the deal. Elias knew he had to keep him forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Hannibly, because they are a very nice person, and had a lot of feelings about Elias after finishing Men and Chicken.


End file.
